Introduction The Cell Culture Core Facility will be located within the Molecular Urology and Therapeutics Program in Jordan, room 2-91. The current functions of the Cell Culture Core Facility include the support and distribution of reliable LNCaP and its sublines to the members of the Program Project. These cell lines are characterized with respect to their growth characteristics and PSA production to assure the stability of these cells prior to distribution to Program Project investigators. Cells provided to the contamination, cell passage number, growth and androgen responsiveness in vitro. Information on the behavior of these cells as xenografts in animals will be recorded centrally and made available to all participants. The Cell Culture Core Facility also provides technical assistance and training to students, post-doctoral fellows, and other research trainees from the Program Project investigator's laboratories for the growth of cells of LNCaP. Additionally, the Core is also responsible for standardizing tissue culture medium for the laboratories of the members of this Program Project.